Love Square(Dosen't really go with title)
by Made2352
Summary: Fine and Rein go to a new school and will love tween Shade and Bright. There is going to be a twist in this later in the chapters ON WHO Fine is going to be with. F X ? R X ?
1. Chapter 1

**Made2352:I do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime, please review.**

* * *

Fine's Pov

"Fine wake up, we don't want to miss going to are new school". My sister Rein said.

I woke up rushing going to the new school. I put on a pink tank top on with shorts and tennis shoes.

We said goodbye to are mom and dad, and left for school. When we arrived at the gate tons of guys started crowding my sister asking my sister, "are you new here can I show you around?". You see my sister is very beautiful and she's a girly-girl and everyone knows most boys go for girly-girls.

I tried to squeeze past the hundreds of boys but end up having my face to the ground. I saw a hand reach out for me and grabbed that persons hand. I looked up and saw a boy with purple hair and eyes.

I said thank you and the boy walked before I could ask his name.


	2. Name and 3 facts

**I know** **the first chapter wasn't that good but this is my first time.**

**I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime**

Fine's Pov

Rein and I waited outside the classroom for the teacher to call us in.

"Please come in." I heard are teacher say, we walked in and half the boys in class was swooning over my sister. "Please introduce yourselves and name three facts about yourself" said the teacher. Rein went first.

Rein's pov

When I walked in to class I saw a boy in brownish hair and ruby-red eyes and another boy with purple hair and purple eyes. They looked so cu-

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher asked us to introduce ourselves and name three facts about ourselves. I went first.

"Hi, my name is Rein. I like dresses, my favorite color is blue and I like cute decorations."

Fine's Pov

Now it was my turn, "My name is Fine. I like sweets, sports and my favorite color is red or pink." After we introduced ourselves the teacher told Rein to sit between the boy named Bright and a boy name Shade, while I sit next to the boy named Shade and the window.

"Hi, my name is Fine nice to meet you" I said to Shade. He just ignored me.

What's his problem I thought to myself. The teacher said she was going to deliver some paper to the front office. When she left people rushed right over too me and Rein, mostly Rein. A girl came up to me, "Hi my name is Lione, it's nice to meet you."' I just smiled and said my name was Fine. Some of the boys came up to me asked, me all types of things like….

"Your sister is really pretty" or "What sports do you play?"


	3. time at school

**I am going to make this one longer.**

**I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime **

Fine's Pov

"I know, my sister is pretty and my most favorite sport will be soccer"

The teacher came in and everyone went back to there seats in a flash.

"Bright and Shade please show Fine and Rein around" Said the teacher.

When class ended Bright with up to me and Rein.

"Hi, my name Bright I will showing you around the school and Shade." "Can we just go now." He grabbed Rein's hand and started heading for the door. But, for some reason I had a pain in my heart. Shade and Bright was between Rein, great I'm left out again.

It was time for gym and we were doing my favorite soccer. I was on the team where there are girls who are horrible at soccer. When we started the game the soccer ball was in the air, I jumped and kicked that soccer ball al the way to the goal. I was able to win for my team luckily.

Though boys kept asking me to join there clubs which was annoying.

I was in the school's garden looking at all the flowers. "What are you doing here?" When I turned around I saw Shade.

"Hey Shade, I was just looking at the flowers, what are you doing her?" I asked Shade

"None of your business." Shade said to me

Then I started to get angry, I stomped right at him. Until I tripped on a rock, I thought I was about to hit the ground but instead I hit something soft.

Shade's Pov

I was walking to the garden when I spotted a red haired girl looking at the flowers. I asked her what she was doing here since it was after school and all. She faced me and she looked kind of cute. Wait, did I just say she was cute, NO I like Rein.

Not this tomboyish girl.

The last thing I heard her say was what are you doing here, I just told her it was none of her business. Then she got mad and started stomping over me and she ended up tripping on a rock and landed on me.

When I opened my eyes I ended up eye to eye with Fine we were blushing like mad.

Fine's Pov

When I fell I looked up and saw I was eye to eye with shade and I was blushing. I got off Shade and ran away.


	4. chapter 4

**I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime**

**Thank you all for review and reading my story.**

Fine's Pov

Why, why WHY! Am I so clumsy. I was just going to tell him off and then the next minute I'm on top of him staring into his dark purple eyes. Looking how cute he loo- WAIT did I just say he was cute.

Normal Pov

Fine ran all the way to her house, she opened the door.

"I'm home" Fine said.

No one respond, so Fine went into the kitchen and saw a note on the dinning room table…

_Dear Fine and Rein_

_Me and your Father went on a business trip and won't be back in month_ .

_Sorry for leaving so sudden, dinner is in the Fringe._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

_p.s DO NOT BRING ANY BOYS OVER!_

Fine just shrugged it off and went upstairs with a plateful of cake.

When she was passing her sisters room she heard the name Shade.

Fine stooped in her tracks and leaned on the door.

"Thanks for showing me around Shade" Rein said

"No problem" Shade said

"Hey, um maybe we can hangout sometime" Rein said

"Sure" Shade said

When Fine heard that her heart broke into pieces.

Maybe I should help them get together. Fine thought.

For the rest of the night Fine was having a dream about Rein and Shade together.

Next day at school…

Fine was walking with her sister to the classroom not paying attention to what she was saying. Until Rein said something she couldn't forget.

"Hey, Fine I think I like Shade." Rein said.

"Really then I will support you."Fine said

"Reall?" Rein said

"Of coarse."Fine said

In classroom

Everyone was in there seats, "Attention class we will be having a dance this Friday and the theme is a masked ball" The teacher said

"You are not allowed to show your face at all." "I don't know why but, the principal said so" said the teacher.


	5. Dance of the masked ball

**Thank you for the reviews and followers.**

**I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime**

* * *

Fine's Pov

"Hey, Rein I don't want to wear a dress there annoying." I said

"You half to you can't go there where pants and stuff it's a ball." Rein said

"But, what if someone sees me?" I asked my sister annoyingly

"Don't worry don't worry, it's a masked ball, no one can see your face. Now let me see how you look." Rein responded back.

I just gave a long sigh

When I came out she smiled really wide screaming that's the one that's the one, and the next thing I knew Rein bought the dress for me.

On the way home I asked a question in which I shouldn't have.

"Hey Rein did Shade ask you out to the dance" For some reason hoping she said No.

But, instead I got the complete opposite. Great, karma what did I do to dissever this, wait I did still my sisters candy bar but I was doing her a favor, she had bra-.

Wait, that's not the point, my point is it felt like a hundred daggers hit my heart. I would say a thousand but, it was just a dance.

Rein's Pov

Fine asked if Shade asked me out yet making me blush at that question.

I respond with a yes, now thinking back at what happened.

**Backwards in where Shade asked her out.**

I was in the library searching for a good book to read. I found a book that looked interesting and tried to reach for it but I was to short, then that's when a hand grabbed the book and gave it to me. I looked up to see Shade, I said thank you slightly blushing. He looked at me strangely and I asked was there something on my face. He looked away and said no your fine.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Shade asked

"'Sure" I responded

"Well the dance is this Friday and I was wondering, if you will go with me." Shade said looking slightly red.

"Yes I would love to go with you" I responded with my face red like a cherry

"See you around" Shade said and left

**Back to reality...**

Shade's Pov

**Backwards in where Shade asked Rein out**

I walked into the library finding a good book to read where I spotted Rein reaching for a book. I went up to her and helped her grab the book. She slightly blush making the image of Fine in my head.

Why did that image pop into my head, now that I think about it I haven't got to talk to he- my thought were interrupted when she asked was there was something on her face.

I just looked away and responded with a no and told her she was fine.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked Rein

"Sure" Rein responded

"Well the dance is this Friday and I was wondering, if you will go with me." I said slightly blushing.

"Yes I would love to go with you."

"See you around." I said

Yes, she said yes Then when thinking of Rein and image of Fine popped into my mind. Why am I thinking about her.

* * *

Normal Pov

It was Friday and everyone was getting ready for the was wearing a blue dress with a light blue mask with a golden mask layer.

Fine was wearing a pink and red dress with a layer.  . 

Wearing a light pink mask with a golden outline.

Rein was picked up by Shade saying goodbye to her sister.

Fine's Pov

I saw Bright talking to some of his friends, Shade and Rein were dancing and I was eating cake at the snack table.

"Hmm, so good let's see there chocolate cake, strawberry short cake, and there so much I can't choose."

While I was eating cake, a person accidentally bumped into, me making me fall backwards. Luckily someone caught me and my cakes were safe.

I looked up and thanked the person who saved me.

"Thank you for saving me." I said

I saw a boy with black hair that was kind of messy like Shade's.

"No problem" said the boy

"What's your name, my name is Fine."

"My names Ace, let's go to the balcony it's kind of crowded here and I don't want someone as cute as you getting hurt."

I just nodded and followed slightly blushing.

Ace's pov

I was secretly at the school ball, where I was transferring to.

This place is really cool, I headed to the snack table where I saw a person bumped into a girl. Coincidentally she fell backwards into my arms.

This day keeps getting better and better.

I could see this girl have red hair and I could see threw her mask that she crimson red eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl said

"No problem." I replied

"What's your name, my names Fine."

"My names Ace, let's go to the balcony it's kind of crowded here and I don't want someone as cute as you getting hurt."

I assumed she's cute and good thing I said that because I got a blush from her.

* * *

Shade's Pov

Rein and I were dancing together, she looks really pretty tonight.

"Your really good at dance-" before I could finish my sentence I felt a sudden pain in my foot.

"Sorry Shade, I'm still getting the hang of it."

"It's fine, hey let's take a break."

"Okay."

We took a break at the snack table. While I was there I noticed Fine wasn't there.

Wait, why am I thinking about Fine.

* * *

Fine's Pov

Me and Ace were on the balcony talking, he made me feel so much better. I was talking to him while eating my favorite cake.

"Can I have a bite?" Ace asked

I was having a chocolate cake.

"Sure"

I grabbed a piece of the slice cake on my fork, I was using and fed him a piece making me blush.

Why did I do that, I just met him. He took a bite.

"I will count that as a kiss"

"WHAT!"

"I'm just joking."

"Oh."

Stupid, stupid, stup-

"Fine, I need to go now."

"What?" "but,…..

"Will I see you again?" I asked him feeling sad, that I was going to be alone again.

He leaned down, his breath near my making me blush.

"You will, bye Fine." Before he left he gave a kiss on my cheek.

Then he left.

I'm alone again, I thought then I heard someone say my name. When I turned around I saw Shade.

**Before Shade came**

* * *

Shade's Pov

I was looking around the ballroom, for some reason I wanted to find Fine. For some reason I had this jealous feeling. Where are you Fine.

Rein's Pov

I saw Shade looking for something but, what was it. Then I noticed Bright coming up to me.

"Hi, Rein would you like to dance."

"Sure."

"You look very beautiful today."

"Th- thank you." Did I just stutter and blush. Idiot, idiot, idiot, I like Shade right?

Bright's Pov

I went over to Rein hoping that she would dance with me.

"Hi, Rein would you like to dance."

"Sure." Rein said

Yeah she said yes, okay don't screw this up.

I grabbed Rein's hand and lead her to the dance floor. She looks so beautiful.

"You look very beautiful today."

"Th- thank you." Did Rein just stutter and blush, I think I might have a chance.

**Back to reality**

* * *

Fine's Pov

When I turned around I saw Shade and he looks relived. Oh, I think my face is heating up, wait he's walking over to me. What should I do, what should I do.

Shade is in front of me.

Shade's Pov

I was walking toward the balcony hoping that's where Fine is. When I was toward the balcony and passed a boy, I stopped in my tracks and felt a type of jealous feeling. I turned back to see the boy but he was gone.

I just shrugged it off, and headed toward then balcony. When I reached the balcony I saw a girl with red hair floating in the wind.

She turned her head and she started to blush. Is this person Fine, but she looked so… so…

I just walked up to her and stopped in front of her.

Normal Pov

"Hi, Shade what are you doing out here?" Fine said

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Shade said

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"I didn't see you all night. I was worried about you" Shade said half screaming

Good thing the music was loud

"You were worried about me." Making Fine blush

Shade just realized what he said and started to blush. He turned around so Fine won't see.

"Anyway that's not the point, what were you doing all night." Shade said

"I was out here eating cakes and stuff."

"Did you get to dance tonight?"

"N-no." Fine said with a little sadness in her voice

Shade put his hand out and said

"Wou- would you like to dance."

"Sure." Fine was blushing at the request

Shade was smirking because Fine was blushing

Next day at school…..


	6. New kid

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading my story. Also thank you everyone who gave me advice about my story.**

* * *

Normal Pov

Next day at school….

Everyone was laughing and talking about yesterday at what happened at the ball. Until a student came in screaming "Did you hear there's going to be a NEW student."

That's when everyone started asking her, "Is it a boy or a girl." And right on cue the teacher came in.

"Seattle down students, we have a new student here today." Said the teacher

With that everyone flashed straight to there seats."

"Please come in."

* * *

New kids Pov

Everyone was in there first period already while I was in the office getting my schedule. When I was waiting I was looking at a wall, which had every students name on it and what main class they were in.

A person's name caught my eye, her name was Fine. Maybe it was the girl I talked to last night. I could never stop thinking about her and when I passed the boy in purple hair I got this jealous feeling.

A woman tapped on my shoulder.

"This is your schedule and do you need any help finding your class."

"No thanks, I think I can handle."

I was walking to my class when I saw my teacher.

"Are you thenew student?"

I nodded

"Then just wait until I call you in."

When she opened the door you can hear screaming about a new student. There's my luck.

Then she called me in.

* * *

Fine's Pov

It was the next day at school and I could not stop thinking about yesterdays dance. There I sighed in class, everyone laughing and talking about the dance.

It would usually annoy me to hear everyone, but today the only thing that annoyed me was how yesterday I met a boy I barley knew and could be falling for him. Also have feelings for Shade who will probably DATE my SISTER.

I hope I can meat Ace again, but I don't know what he looks like.

I kept thinking to myself until I heard the door slammed open and a student screaming a new student. I wasn't really happy because usually it would be a new fan-girl or fan-boy.

The teacher came in settling everyone down, that was a new recorded. Probably because of the new kid.

A boy in black hair and brown eyes came in, making every girl in the room except Fine swoon over him. And you could see Bright was getting jealous of the new kid since Rein was swooning over him. But, even Shade was acting jealous. Huh, guess I half to give up on him.

When I looked at the new kid he was familiar, but where had I seen him.

* * *

Normal Pov

The teacher called in the new student in, there when he entered all the girls were swooning for him except Fine. Fine was looking at him confused.

Shade was noticing Fine was looking at him, and he was getting a little jealous.

"Please tell the class your name and three facts about yourself." Said the teacher

"My names Ace, I like skateboarding, soccer and chocolate cake."

"Now, who should show you around today?"

When the teacher said that all the girls raise there hand except Fine.

"Teacher is there a girl here that has red-hair, crimson-eyes and named Fine." Said Ace

When Ace asked that, all the girls turned to Fine with a scary look in there eyes making Fine jump a little.

She turned to Rein with a help look, "how do you know him?" Rein mouthed

"I don't know." Fine mouthed back

"Actually, there is, do you know her." Said the teacher

"I guess you can say that." Said Ace

"Well, Fine is the cute-girl in the back. Fine please raise your hand"

Fine slowly raised her hand kind of scared of the other girls

Ace walked over to Fine and sat next to Fine and the window.

"Okay class, why I go to a teacher meeting you can get to know are new student and Fine please show Ace around."

Then the teacher left.

Every girl rushed right to Ace asking, "Will you go out with me?" Or "Do you have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm interested in someone." Then he looked at Fine making her blush. All the girls were kind of disappointed and gave an angry-look at Fine. Then went back to there seats.

"Hi, Fine my names Ace."

"Hi, have we ever met you seem very familiar?" Fine said

"Then here, I can help refresh your memory."

Then he leaned down and gave a kiss on the check. Making Fine blush like a cherry. Then all the girls screamed and Rein, Shade, and Bright got out of there seats.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU KISS HER!" Rein screamed

Shade was about to punch that guy in the face, while Bright tried to hold him back.

Then he faced Fine, "Hmm, yesterday I gave you a kiss." Ace said

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed

"Now I remember, aren't you that boy yesterday." Fine said and started to blush even more.

"WHEN THE HECK DID THIS HAPPENED!" Shade screamed

"Ah, well it happened when he caught me when I fell and we went to the balcony together and yeah." Fine said

Then the teacher came in and lucky for Fine she thought.

After class…..

* * *

Fine's Pov

I was packing my things up while Ace was waiting for me. Hmm, where's my notebook? OH NO, did I lose my notebook again. Wait, my picture of Shade is in there. NO, NO, NO!

"Fine, is this your notebook?" I looked up and saw Shade have my notebook

He didn't see the picture did he.

"Th-thanks, uh you didn't look in it did you?"

"No." I'm safe

"Fine, I need to talk to you after school."

"O-okay."

"kay, see' a." Then Shade just left

"Ace, are you ready for the tour?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Shade's Pov

I was packing my things, when I saw a notebook. I looked at it and opened it. A picture fell out and I picked it up. I was shocked, It was a picture of me. I flipped around the pages to see who's the owner of this notebook. When I hit the last page it said, "Belongs to Fine" FINE, this is Fine's notebook. Then this picture belongs to, then I stared up to look up at Fine. I just smirked, I was happy.

Then I approached Fine giving back her notebook, but kept the picture.

She asked me if I saw anything, Lied and told her I didn't. Though, I wanted to know why she had a picture of me, so I asked her to talk after school. She agreed and I left.

Tour…..

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Please review and I will update faster.**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review. I do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime.**

* * *

Tour….

Normal Pov

Fine and Ace left the classroom and started there tour. First, Fine showed Ace the gym, the cafeteria, the library, and so on and so on.

"Okay, the last place is the ballroom." "This is where we have parties, balls, and other stuff. This is also the place where we first met." Fine said

"Without all the people it's huge." Ace said

"Okay, this is the end of the tour need any help come find me." Fine said

"Thanks Fine,"

Ace was looking around the ballroom and had an idea.

"Fine," Ace raised out his hand "Would you like to dance?"

Fine's Pov

"Would you like to dance?" Ace asked me with his hand out. Dance, I can't dance what should I do.

"Um, but there's no music." Okay, great excuse, I hope he bought it.

"You don't need music to dance." Ace said. Okay I have no choice

"O-okay." He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. He looked and me and smiled, I felt my face heat up.

"Okay, follow my lead." I nodded too embarrassed to say anything. We started dancing and he led me very well. I didn't step on his shoe yet. It was nice. Then a picture of Shade popped into my mind. Why am I thinking about him? Wait, I half to meet him after the tour.

Ace twirled me around and made me bow backwards. But his hand was supporting me. Then he leaned his head down a few inches from my face. His face started getting closer. WHAT SHOULD I DO HE'S ABOUT TO KISS ME, MIND WORK, MIND WORK! STOP MAKING ME BLUSH AND LET ME SPEAK"

"Um, Ace." I said finally able to say a word.

"I half to go, see you at school." I ran so he wouldn't see me blush anymore.

* * *

Normal Pov

Fine started running out of the ballroom while Ace was jus there smirking. He was thinking, that's cute, she's blushing.

Fine slowed down on the way outside; when she got there Shade was on a bench waiting for her. Fine smiled and ran towards him, "Hey Shade, why did you call me here?" Fine asked

"Let me walk you home." Shade said

"O-okay." Fine said stuttering while blushing.

The walk…..

"Fine,"

"Yes Shade?"

"Are you missing anything."

"I don't think so."

"Maybe, did you loss a picture."

Fine stopped in her tracks and looked at him. She was thinking, No, don't tell me he… he has the picture.

"What does the picture look like?" Fine asked nervously

"Here,"

Shade took out the picture and showed her while holding it. Fine looked at it stunned and started feeling embarrassed.

"That-that picture belongs to…. It belongs to my sister Rein."

"She lost it and now she what's back, give it here." Fine said trying to snatch the picture. Shade knew this was going to happen and moved it out of her reaches.

"Then I'll give it to her myself."

"NO, no don't you think she'll get embarrassed that you have the picture."

"Fine here." Then he gave her the picture.

After what just happened, the two didn't talk all the way to Fine's house.

Fine's Pov

At the house….

"Thanks for walking me." I said, trying not to make eye contact.

"No problem." He said, he was about to walk away when I did something SOO stupid.

"Would you like to come in?" I can't believe I just said that, and disobeyed my parents rule. Baka,baka,baka,ba-

"Sure." He said yes, YES. Wait no, why am I happy.

Anyway, I led him in my house.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, please review.**


	8. Invitation mistake

**This is chap. 8, please review and if you review I want you to vote on who Fine should be with.**

**I do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime**

* * *

Fine Pov

In the house….

I let Shade in the house after the mistake I said with him agreeing to it. When I entered I said, "I'm home."

"Welcome back." I heard Rein shout from upstairs. Then I heard steps coming from the stairs. "Hey Fine, what took you s-." Rein stopped mid- sentence when he noticed Shade.

Then Rein grabbed my arm and leads me to an empty room. "Give us a moment." Rein said to Shade.

"Fine, what's Shade doing here?" Rein asked

If I let her know I invited him she might think I like him.

"He's….. He's….. He's here to see you." Why did I use this excuse?

"HE IS." Then I saw Rein have hearts in her eyes. I felt kind of relived, yet kind of sad.

Then we left the room.

"Sorry Shade, please make yourself at home." Rein said

"Okay." Then Rein leads him to the living room.

I went into the kitchen getting the snakes ready while I kept hearing laughing in the living room. I sighed in relief that my parents weren't here.

Then Rein popped into the kitchen, "Fine, I'm going to bring my homework down so Shade can help me."

"Okay." Then Rein left.

* * *

Then Shade came in…..

"Do you need help carrying the snakes?"

"No thanks I got it." But, I was to busy talking to Shade that I accidentally spilled the tea on my finger.

"Ow, I burn myself." I said looking at my finger.

"Clumsy as always." Then Shade graded my hand making me blush and started tending to my injured finger. When he finished me and Shade's eye met and I could tell my ace was heating up more. Fine what is wrong with you, Shade likes Rein, not me.

"Shade, I brought my homework down." Rein said

Me and Shade looked away, I was really blushing.

* * *

I brought the snacks in the living room while Shade was helping Rein with her homework. Rein blushed every time he leaned over to check the work. When I set the snakes down the door rang.

"I'll get it." I went to the door and my heart dropped,

"Mom, dad, your home." I said

"Fine. " Then my parents hugged me." This is bad, this is bad.

"Fine who's at the door?" I saw Rein popped her head out of the corner and not just her, also Shade.

"Mom, Dad." Rein screamed and ran to them.

My mom looked and saw Shade poking his head out of the corner.

"Who's this?" My mom said

"This is Shade." Rein said, dragging are parents toward Shade.

"Shade this is my parents." Rein said

"Nice to meet you Rein and Fine's parents." Shade bowed

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shade. What brings you here?" Dad said

Oh no, what do I do, what do I do? I repeated over and over again in my head.

"Well, Fine invited me." Then everyone turned there heads toward me. I need to think of excused.

"I knew Rein was having trouble with her homework and could use some help." What a stupid excused, they'll never buy it.

"Really, okay." My mom said** (Then Fine fell anime style.)** I can't believe they bought it."

"Well, why you're here why don't you join us for dinner?" My mother insisted

"Sorry, but I half to get home before it gets dark. Shade said, then he started heading for the door. "Maybe next time, bye." Then he left.

"Rein how about you go upstairs and change into a dress, because were eating out tonight." Then Rein smiled and ran straight upstairs.

"Now Fine, what's the real reason you brought him in." Crap, so they really didn't buy it.

"Fine, the real reason I invited him was…..

* * *

**Okay, we stop there. Sorry it's short, but I am really tired because tomorrow, I'm leaving for a trip. I can't write for ten days. Please review, okay, Made 2352 out.**


	9. Surprises at a mini mall

**I am so sorry for not updating; it's just that I've been so busy with school and taking care of my brother. I have known idea why I picked the advanced classes.**

**Also I've been sick for like a month, which is really bad.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy the story, and please review.**

**P.s. It's a Wednesday**

* * *

Last time on Love square…

"Now Fine, what's the real reason you brought him here?"

"Fine, the real reason I invited him was…..

* * *

Fine's Pov

"The real reason I invited him was….."

"Dad, I can't reach one of my outfits, can you help me?" Rein screamed, thank you Rein. Then dad went upstairs. One of the parents is gone, but I half to deal with the hardest target, Mom.

"Cumming," Dad said

"Okay Fine what's the real reason you brought him here."

Should I tell my mom the truth…?

"Fine, I think I understand." Elsa said

"Eh, you do."

"Yes, I think I do. You brought Shade over because you were feeling lonely."

Wow mom, oh well just roll with it, "Yeah." Why do I feel so guilty?

"I'm ready." Rein said coming downstairs. She was wearing a light and dark blue dress, with little roses around the waist.

"How wonderful." Mom said

"Okay Fine would you like to change to?" I could tell mom and Rein had that evil spark in there eyes.

"Um, n- no thanks." I said kind of getting worried

Before they could say anything else, I walked right up to the door. "We better go then." I said nervously

Then we were off….

* * *

Rein's Pov

We were at are favorite restaurant, where was around a mini mall area.

We entered the restaurant, I was so glad mom and dad came back home and Shade got to busy, but every time he leaned over I would always blush. I'm so glad Fine invited him. But…Fine could just help me with her homework; I don't see why she needed to invite my boyfriend. Oh well, It's probably nothing.

We sat down and ordered are food; I got the chicken salad which was amazing. After dinner, mom and dad said we can stroll around the area. I went toward my favorite shop. Yep, clothing stores, after I bought 5 pairs of new shoes, 6 new dresses, and some jewelry I left the store.

I saw mom and dad taking a stroll together and Fine trying to but as much cake as she wants. I was giggling seeing Fine buying one of each flavor.

When I turned around to go toward Forever 21, I accidentally bumped into someone and I fell on something soft.

I opened my eyes and I saw a boy with Brownish- blondish hair and Red eyes. Then I realize it was Bright.

"I'm so sorry Bright." Then I gently lifted myself off accidentally slipped and I fell but caught myself, and I was so close to Bright's face. What do I do, and why am I blushing I'm in love with Shade. Yet, why do I want to kiss him. Wait what am I thinking?!

I got off of Bright, bowed, and said sorry. Then I ran off toward Forever 21.

* * *

Bright's Pov

I was at this mini mall taking a stroll, what am I going to do? Rein is dating Shade I guess I'll give up on her. I just signed without looking where I was going someone accidentally bumped into me and fell on top of me. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl with blue hair and sea- green eyes. Then I realized I was Rein.

"I'm so sorry Bright." Rein said to me. Then she gently lifted her self up while I tried lifting myself up, but then she slipped. She was able to catch herself but, are faces were inches apart. I was so close to her I could feel her breath. My heart kept thumping. I was thinking of kissing her. But I couldn't, Rein was dating my best friend, Shade.

Before I could say anything, Rein lifted herself up, bowed and sorry and left. Then I thought, what just happened?

* * *

Fine's Pov

After dinner, Rein ran away looking for new clothes, Mom and Dad decided take stroll around the fountain, and I decided to buy some cakes. There were so many flavors, I just couldn't choose. Then I decided to buy one of each. When I went up to the counter the cashier/ server turned around.

"Ace?"

"Hey, Fine. What are you doing here?" Ace asked

"I was here with the family and I decided to buy cakes, which reminds me. I would like one of each flavor please." I asked

When he added it up, it cost 7800 ¥ **(About $21) **

I paid for them, and then Ace said

"Fine, maybe next week we can hangout, or something."

When he said that, I was blushing like mad. Did he mean a- a da- date.

"Do you mean like a date?" I asked

"Yeah, something like that." Ace said with a smirk, which made me blush more.

What should I say, this is my first date, "Um, su- sure."

"Great, pick you up this Friday." Then I left, happily walking with my cakes. Until I just realize. What have I just got myself in?

Next day of school…

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter, and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. So, hope you enjoyed it, and review. Made2352 out. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, the reason WHY I couldn't update was, my brother BROKE my laptop. Well, now I'm using his, and I didn't want to use wordpad, but... I have too. SORRY, really am. Oh yeah, I will keeping up my poll just a little longer, it's a poll for this story, don't forget to vote.**

* * *

Next day at school...

Fine's Pov

WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?! I got a date with Ace, I just couldn't say no for like multiple reasons, okay maybe just 3. Okay, first, I felt that we just clicked, the second reason is, it was my first date, I would even go on a date with Nochi (did I spell that right) and third, I kind of like him. But, why do I feel so... so regretful?

I thought this the entire time during study hall, I was glad no one knew about this. Well I felt this way till 10 seconds later.

"Ne, did you hear, Fine and Ace are going on a date?" A girl said

"WHAT?!" All the girls were utterly shocked, then they shot glares at me. I sweat dropped a little. 'Mom, dad, please always remember me in your hearts after I die.' The girls started to surround me when four people entered the class. Everyone shot their attention toward the door, I even looked myself. I smiled when I spotted my twin sister, she has blue hair and sea-green eyes, and was the most popular girl in school, Rein. I smiled, I felt safe, there was even Bright, that was even better Then suddenly, my smile disappeared, Shade and Ace was their too. Why?! I thought.

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG* The bell just rang. Everyone went back to their seats. During the lesson, I was so trying to pay attention too, something else caught my mind. A piece a paper folded and had my name on it. I turned my head to see who gave it too me, I looked at Shade first, he was too busy paying attention to the board, Rein and Bright was giggling, and then I looked at Ace. He seemed too have looked at the board, but I could see that at the corner of his eye, he was staring at me.

I slowly and quietly opened the note, so that the teacher doesn't notice. I started reading the note, "Want me too walk you home today?" From Ace. I looked at him, and he turned his head toward me and smirked, I blushed a little. "I quickly starting writing on the note and pass it to Ace. "Um,... sure." Then I smiled at him and he smiled at me, I could see we were in one of those moods.

* * *

Shade's Pov

Earlier Today, I was convinced by Rein my girl too let Ace walk with us. For some reason, I was really annoyed at this guy. Why though...? We entered the room, everyone turned their head toward us, and seemed some were surprised and shocked. The bell rang, and I sat in my seat.

During the lesson, I was taking notes, when I noticed something in the corner of my eye, I saw that Fine was reading a note, I looked at Ace, and then glared at him. Fine then returned the note back to Ace. Then they had a good mood going on around them. Man, I feel really pissed.

Next Day...

**Okay, I know, short and it wasn't that good. Still sorry it took so long, it's just that my brother broke my laptop.**


	11. SORRY 1

**NEWS FROM ME!**

Alright, I might discontinue this story, because,...

1. I haven't really been feeling it, and I don't think I want to continue this story

2. Yes, from OC hater, you are totally right. I know really, really, really bad. Sorry to have made you read that. I know, no excuses, sorry. I might probably discontine so don't worry.

3. Plus, I know it was pretty bad, and thanks for all those who reviewed for me with positive comments, I'm sorry.

Like I said, I MIGHT, discontinue the story, doesn't mean I will discontinue it.

I'll think about it.

Bye.


	12. My heart beats fast, my palms are sweaty

**Okay, thank you all for not giving up on me. I know, I won't discontinue, I just been lost in thought recently, that I just couldn't get my mind straightened out. Though, really thanks for sticking by me. :3**

Next day...

Rein's Pov

Shade has been... distance lately. Plus, I relationship hasn't been progressing much, the only times he paid me most attention is when Ace and Fine walk by us. Though, I have been receiving attention from Bright. I wonder... do I really love Shade?

I was walking with my sister, Fine. As she was going on about a prank that she and Ace did, my thought wondered something else. About a conversation I had with Mom.

_Flash back_

_I walked down the stares, each time a creak would awaken then die. Dad was out for a meeting, so while Fine was doing homework, I thought I would get advice from my mom, who is watching a Korean Drama in the living room. I stepped out of the shadows, and I asked, "Mom..." She snapped her attention toward me, and then smiled. "Yes Rein..." She answered back at me. "Can,... I talk to you about something?" I waited for her to give me a sign, she smiled._

_I walked up to her, and sat on the couch with her, I looking down at my hands, which was playing around with my night gown. "It's about Love. How... did you know that you were in love with dad?" I asked quickly. She stared at me, and then she looked at the ground. "When I first saw your father, it was love at first sight. His perfect hair, skin and eyes. His eyes is what got me. He looked at me, with the same feelings I had when I saw him. My heart wouldn't stop racing, my hands were sweating every time I talked to him. Or... just meeting eyes contact with." I looked at her. "It must of been difficult." I answered. "It was, but It started to slowly clear up to me, that he was the one."_

_She faced me, and she smiled. I stared at her stunned. Then I smiled. "Thanks mom." Then I hugged her, and said goodnight. Heading up stares._

_End of Flash Back_

I entered the class, Fine was already hyper, I just walked to my seat. As I sat, I gasped. Bright sat there, he was reading a book. He looked so calm, and I have never seem Bright like this before. I didn't realize I was starring at him for a long time. I turned away, "Good morning."

My heart was racing, my palms are sweating. He was looking at me, as he smiles at me. What is happening? Class was pretty much the same, time passed by fast and it was time to go home. I was packing my things, when Bright came up to me. "Ne, Rein. Would you like me to walk you home?" I nodded. Shade had other activities, and Ace was taking Fine. As put my last book in my bag, we headed off.

During walk...

Ah... I feel so nervous. I never felt this way toward Shade. Or, any boy. "Ne, Rein." I quickly panicked, and them kept my cool. "Hai..." His face looked pained. "Am... I just a friend to you?" "Huh?" I said accidentally. "Never mind." He quickly said. I didn't realize that I was already at my house. He faced me, and I feel my face heat up. "Bye."

The next thing he did, made my change my thoughts of everything. With Shade, Fine, Bright, and my love. He bended down, he took my chin, slowly lifted it, and kissed my cheek. He started to walk away. I stood there waiting for him to disappear. from my sight. Before I fell to the ground, feeling my face all red.

This is bad, really, really bad. I think I'm in love with Bright!

**Okay, pretty short. But hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
